Busu
by Emilia tsukino
Summary: Kaoru, en toda su vida, no había sido llamada bonita. Éste hecho se vuelve más importante conforme su frustración por la falta de interés de Kenshin crece.
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: Kaoru, en toda su vida, no había sido llamada bonita. Éste hecho se vuelve más importante conforme su frustración por la falta de interés de Kenshin crece

Nota de la autora: " _Busu_ " significa fea o bruja fea. " _Engawa_ " es el pequeño porche que hay alrededor de una habitación. Si ustedes conocen mejores definiciones u otras palabras que debería usar, háganmelo saber. Esta es la primera vez que publico algo en esta página, por lo tanto los comentarios y sugerencias para mejorar serán bien recibidos. Planeo escribir uno o dos capítulos más.

Nota de la traductora: Antes de empezar esta historia, quiero aclarar que este escrito no es originalmente mío, la autora es de una chica llamada Hrtio fue escrito originalmente inglés. Solo lo estoy traduciendo al español

Busu

Capítulo I

_ ¡Busu, Deja de decirme que hacer! .Grito un niño antes de tirar su shinai y salir disparado del dojo.

Kaoru suspiro y se sentó en el enwaga. El día anterior, había sido el cumpleaños de Tsubame y Yahiko, le había pedido el día libre a su maestra para que pudiera hacerle algo especial. Kaoru había estado de acuerdo con la condición que Yahiko practicara su última kata cuando no estuviera con Tsubame. Lamentablemente, Yahiko no cumplió su promesa. El joven kendoka trato de convencer a su maestra de que si había hecho sus ejercicios, pero Kaoru obviamente no le creyó, por eso le había ordenado limpiar los pisos del dojo. Ese fue el motivo por el cual el muchacho se marchó molesto.

Kaoru pateo el suelo debajo del enwaga y se inclinó admirando la manera en que las motas de polvo se levantaban entre sus pies. Los planes de esa mañana se habían desbaratado con la abrupta salida de Yahiko, esto dejo a Kaoru con tiempo para pensar.

Ayer, durante el cumpleaños de Tsubame también había quedado con tiempo libre por la ausencia de Yahiko, por lo tanto había tenido la oportunidad de ir al mercado a comprar algunos kimonos. Como Kenshin había comenzado a recibir un pequeño estipendio del gobierno desde su enfrentamiento con Shishio, Kaoru tenia ahora un poco de dinero extra para cambiar su viejo guardarropa. En el fondo, sospechaba que Kenshin hubiera rechazo ese pequeño estipendio si no fuera porque con ese dinero podía ayudarla económicamente, y estaba agradecida por ello.

En el mercado, Kaoru examinó la mercancía de cada vendedor concienzudamente. Primero vio un lindo kimono azul marino, hecho con un algodón muy resistente, y con un tierno estampado de diamantes blancos, a lo largo de toda la pieza. Después, encontró otro igualmente resistente con rayas rojas; decidió comprar ambos. La joven kendoka había considerado comprar 3 kimonos simples para uso diario, pero cambio de idea. Ahora compraría 1 para ocasiones especiales. Mientras pensaba en eso, su corazón se detuvo cuando vio un kimono colgado detrás del vendedor de una tienda, en un lugar obviamente reservado para la mercancía más exquisita y costosa. Era de seda azul claro con un gran crisantemo rosado rojizo estampado en el centro, para nada práctico. Fascinada, Kaoru pensó si alguna vez en su vida había visto algo tan algo tan elegante. Pero, cuando le pregunto el precio de la belleza con el crisantemo al vendedor confirmo que definitivamente costaba más de lo que tenía estipulado gastar.

Justo cuando había decidido no comprarlo, tuvo una visión de ella misma vistiendo ese kimono sirviéndole el té a Kenshin, mientras se inclinaba y le decía en voz baja, _"luces muy hermosa_ ". Al final termino comprándolo sin remordimiento. Luego de haber realizado sus compras ella se sentía de tan buen humor, que decidió tomar la ruta más larga y escénica a lo largo del rio a su hogar. Este camino era poco transitado y mientras Kaoru disfrutaba la pintoresca tranquilidad del lugar el sonido de unas voces llamó su atención.

_ Akiko, compre esto para ti. Espero que te guste.

_ ¡Oh Satoshi es muy hermoso!

Kaoru sin querer se había topado con una joven pareja de enamorados. Ella quiso alejarse de ellos antes de que la vieran, pero en vez de eso, se escondió detrás de un arbusto. No podía negar que le gustaba el chisme tanto como a cualquier persona, aunque también la mortificaba un poco escuchar una conversación tan personal.

Basada en sus observaciones detrás del arbusto, Satoshi le había regalado a su amada Akiko un collar de perlas y se lo estaba colocando alrededor de su cuello. Los oídos de la joven kendoka ardieron cuando escucho el resto de su plática.

_ Bueno Akiko tu eres hermosa, quería comparte algo que combinara contigo. Tú eres la mujer más bella que he visto.

_ Akiko bajo su mirada y escondió su sonrisa poniendo una mano delante de su boca. En consecuencia, Kaoru sintió un repentino y muy intenso resentimiento en contra de la adorable Akiko.

_ ¡Que chiste! Pensó Kaoru _ Estas engañándote si crees que Kenshin va a decirte algo como eso alguna vez, Aunque Kaoru no era una persona pesimista por naturaleza, y había llegado a la triste conclusión de que la única manera de evitar una desilusión era bajar sus expectativas. Ella había deseado ese tipo de declaración por mucho tiempo

Ahora molesta con la adorable pareja, Kenshin, y ella misma decidió que estaba harta de esperar detrás de ese estúpido arbusto. Salió de allí, avanzando a lo largo del camino frente a una ahora avergonzada pareja. La joven kendoka pasó el día anterior de mal humor y siendo honesta su irascible reacción con Yahiko de esta mañana fue probablemente un resquicio de su mal humor por el viaje al mercado.

Volviendo al presente, ella no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había durado la lucha entre las motas de polvo y sus pies, ni cuando Sano y Megumi habían estado de pie frente a ella

_ ¡Hola Jo chan! Estamos aquí por el almuerzo_ Dijo Sanosuke sacando a Kaoru de sus reflexiones

_¿! Almuerzo!?

_ Si Tanuki_ Dijo Megumi_ Estaba planeando dejar un bálsamo a ken- san por eso me invito a comer. Al Tori atama también, por supuesto

_ Oh, ya veo, Por favor pasen en un momento tendré todo listo.

_ No hay necesidad Kaoru dono_ Dijo Kenshin_ Sessha siente haber olvidado decirle que Megumi dono y Sanosuke vendrían a comer, pero Sessha ya preparo el almuerzo. No hay necesidad de que se preocupe_ Luego de decir todo esto Kenshin le regalo a Kaoru una de sus características sonrisas de amabilidad

Kaoru, Megumi y Sanosuke fueron al comedor donde Kenshin tenía todo servido para 5 personas. Kenshin al notar que el asiento de Yahiko estaba vacío, mientras traía una fuente con arroz pregunto:

_ ¿Yahiko no almorzara con nosotros hoy?

_ El salió molesto esta mañana. Aunque honestamente dudo que él se pierda la comida_ Contesto Kaoru

_ La Busu tiene razón_ Dijo Yahiko mientras entraba al comedor. Tengo hambre. Ninguna molestia es peor que tener un estómago vacío

Una de las cejas de Kaoru comenzó a temblar como signo inequívoco de molestia_ Por favor Yahiko, deja de llamarme así. Y por cierto aun tienes que limpiar el piso del dojo.

_ No fastidies Busu. No eres mi jefe. Además soy tu único estudiante, ¿recuerdas?

La joven no respondió, lo cual sorprendió a sus invitados .Normalmente, por algo así, ya hubiera sacado su bokken y hubiera golpeado a su "único estudiante". Tratando de calmar los ánimos cambiando de tema Kenshin pregunto:

_ ¿Entonces, Sanosuke llego junto a Megumi dono a almorzar?

_Si _ Dijo Sano_ He escuchado que hay unos rufianes merodeando en las calles, muy cerca de aquí, y pensé que era mejor acompañarla.

_ ¡¿En serio?! _ Pregunto Kaoru. He estado caminando por los alrededores de este vecindario y no he sentido que alguien esté detrás de mí

_ Por supuesto que no_ Dijo Megumi _ Nadie atacaría a una ruda chica mapache como tú. Pero como soy tan linda y delicada para ningún bandido sería muy difícil atacarme. Soy un blanco muy fácil y hermoso_ Megumi lanzo un mechón de su largo cabello negro atrás y se rio poniendo una mano sobre su boca para reafirmar lo dicho. En consecuencia, Kaoru frunció el ceño como señal de molestia

_ Megumi dono es bonita. Dijo Kenshin de forma amable (nota de la traductora: KENSHIN NO BAKA

En ese momento, algo dentro de Kaoru que se había formado lentamente desde los últimos días o quizás en los últimos años, exploto_ ¡SUFICIENTE!_ grito la chica de 17 años_ ¡BUSU, BUSU, BUSU YA LO ENTENDI OK, SOY FEA, NO HAY NECESIDAD QUE ME LO RECUERDEN TODO EL TIEMPO!_ Se levantó de la mesa y abandono el comedor dejando a sus amigos con la boca abierta.

Fin de capitulo

6


	2. capitulo II TRADUCCION DE Busu

Capitulo II

Nota de Autor: gracias por los comentarios, los aprecio mucho. Escribiré probablemente un capítulo más después de este. Por favor en sus comentarios háganme saber alguna crítica o sugerencia.

Kenshin, Megumi, Sanosuke, y Yahiko enmudecieron después del exabrupto de Kaoru. No era que las explosiones emocionales de la chica fueran terriblemente inusuales, ellos habían sido el blanco de ellos en alguna ocasión. Lo que los tomo por sorpresa, fue la vulnerabilidad mostrada por la joven en su arrebato lo que los tomo desprevenidos. Ella era una persona que parecía muy segura de sí misma y el motivo de su temperamento irascible nunca había sido su apariencia física.

Sano rompió el silencio _ Vamos a ver mujer zorro ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan desagradable con Jo chan?

_ ¿Yo? Replico Megumi_ Yo no la llamé fea. Solo quise decir que ella luce tan fuerte y capaz que un bandido sentiría mucho miedo de enfrentarla_ La doctora cruzo sus brazos y desvió la mirada tratando de convencer a los demás de lo que había dicho, pero nadie en la habitación le creyó.

Sano prosiguió, ahora acusando a Yahiko _ Bueno definitivamente no es solo tu culpa. Yahiko chan es el que la llama "Busu" todo el tiempo. Deberías ser más agradecido con ella. Pues te da clases de kendo y te alimenta sin recibir un centavo

La acusación de Sano, activo su sentido de culpa y lo hizo sentir avergonzado

_ _Supongo que…_ en la cara de Yahiko se veía la batalla librada entre sus sentimientos de culpa y sus ganas de desprenderse de cualquier responsabilidad por la reacción de la joven asistente de maestro. La ganadora fue el desprendimiento de su responsabilidad. _ _Pero fue Kenshin_ _ dijo el niño_ _el que realmente la hizo enojar_

 __¡Oro!_ _ Kenshin que había permanecido en silencio durante toda la discusión, se mostró realmente sorprendido por la acusación de Yahiko (nota de la traductora: ¿es que este hombre nunca entiende nada?)

_ _Sessha no cree él le haya dicho algo ofensivo a Kaoru- dono_

_Por su parte, la doctora kitsune le dio la razón a Yahiko _ _Los comentarios de Yahiko y míos no fueron los causantes de la ira de Kaoru. Toda la culpa es tuya Kenshin_

 __Pero Megumi- dono Sessha honestamente no sabe que hizo mal_ Dijo casi rogando_

_ _Oh Ken- san eres demasiado inocente para darte cuenta que dijiste posiblemente la cosa que una mujer puede llegar a oír_

 __ Megumi- dono ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Sessha, para hacer sentir tan mal a Kaoru –dono? A Sessha no le gusta ver a Kaoru- dono triste._

Megumi estuvo a punto de responderle, cuando Sano la miro en una forma que le decía ¿estás segura que te corresponde decir lo que estas a punto de revelar? Ella dándose cuenta que el Tori atama tenía razón por eso decidió decirle a Kenshin lo siguiente

_ _Ken-san, no puedo darte respuesta a tu pregunta, muchas de las respuestas que quieres obtener solo te las puede decir Kaoru. Pero te doy un consejo a ninguna le gusta escuchar que otra mujer es bonita, en su presencia. Puede que suene ilógico pero cuando un hombre dice que_ " _esa otra mujer es atractiva_ " _Nosotras tendemos a escuchar también_ "y _tú no_ "

_ _Pero Kaoru – dono es una persona practica y franca, me cuesta creer que se preocupe tanto por su físico_

 __Sea como sea, a la mayoría de las mujeres les importa su apariencia, aunque algunas pretenden que no es así. Y además, Kaoru es joven, es solo una adolescente. Creo que a veces Yahiko y tú olvidan ese hecho porque mantiene este dojo y les da abrigo. Pero no pueden esperar que tenga la misma confianza y auto determinismo de una mujer_

Kenshin pensó en todo lo que le dijo la doctora. Había conocido a pocas mujeres en su vida y ella probablemente era su mayor fuente de información para entenderlas. Además, siendo honesto consigo mismo, el apenas si había conocido a la que fue su esposa, Tomoe Yukishiro

¿Tomoe alguna vez se había se habría sentido insegura con respecto a su apariencia, como aparentemente Kaoru- dono se sentía? Seguramente no. Pero Tomoe constantemente era admirada por su hermosura, lo hacían sus amigos, los camaradas de Kenshin, incluso perfectos desconocidos en la calle

Tomoe también había madurado más rápido, forzada por la violencia y la tragedia. Kenshin siempre había apreciado ese rasgo en Tomoe, pero también le gustaba la alegría, la pureza e inocencia de Kaoru. Si bien es cierto que ella no tenía la misma clase de sofisticada y elegante hermosura de su antigua esposa, no significaba que no era una linda muchacha. Además, Kaoru es la principal fuente de belleza en su vida. Su exuberancia, temperamento, pasión, y energía son sus principales atractivos ¿Acaso no estaba claro para ella? Ella fue de la única persona de la que se despidió cuando fue a enfrentar a Shishio a Kioto. Ella ha sido la única persona que le ha persuadido de dejar de vagar

Kenshin empezó a hablar otra vez o más bien a tartamudear

_ _Sessha….. ¿Ella espera que Sessha se…..se lo diga, ….. Que le diga que…. Es hermosa?_

_Megumi entorno los ojos antes de decir, _ _si obviamente._

_Kenshin se puso pálido

Sano se levantó y halo a Yahiko de la oreja mientras le hacía señas a Megumi para que se retiraran. Antes de irse, la mujer zorro agrego _ _Cuando hables con Kaoru se sinceró con ella, abre tu corazón_

Mientras todo esto ocurría en el comedor de la casa de la joven kendoka, Kaoru estaba tratando de quitarse el stress, producto de la discusión a la hora del almuerzo, practicando algunos movimientos con su bokken. Con cada golpe que daba con su espada de madera, se reprendía a si misma por su infantil ataque de irascibilidad

_ ¿Cómo pudiste decir eso Kaoru? No necesitas que él te diga que eres linda ¿piensas que a él le gustaría una mujer tan insegura como tú lo eres? ¿Crees que a él le gustaría una niña sin confianza en sí misma?

Se detuvo y se arrodillo jadeando en el piso por el ejercicio. Se sentía muy cansada Pudo notar que se había formado un pequeño charco con su sudor en el suelo. También estaba muy cansada de estar enfadada con ella misma, ahora que se había calmado se sentó, y comenzó a pensar más racionadamente en su situación.

Kaoru sabía que tenía muchas cualidades. También que estas eran más importantes que la apariencia física. Ella era compasiva, fuerte, inteligente, y determinado ¿sin duda, estas eran características personales eran más importantes que la belleza, cierto?

Pero ella no podía simplemente olvidarlo. Ella tenía 18 años. Si ella no era bonita ahora nunca sería considerada una belleza. Es más, en esta época de su vida se supone que los hombres deberían comenzar a encontrarla atractiva. Realmente, debieron empezar a manifestar interés en ella desde hace un par de años atrás. Pero Kaoru pensaba, hasta hace poco, que estaba bien si ella tardaba más en florecer o si les tomaba a ellos un par de años en darse cuenta que no solo era una ruda y aguerrida kendoka era, de hecho también una mujer

_ _Eso no importa_ _ se dijo a si misma_ tu no necesitas que un montón de hombres se mueran por ti. Tú eres mejor que eso. Y además sabes que no quieres que cualquiera te diga que eres atractiva. Quieres que Kenshin te lo diga. Y eso no va a pasar.

Como ella ya había terminado sus ejercicios, ahora tomaría un largo y relajante baño, cenaría, y se iría a dormir. Seguramente se sentiría mejor mañana

_ _Kaoru – dono_ _ Kaoru salto al escuchar su nombre al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por una voz familiar

_ ¿ _Si Kenshin?_ Pregunto sobresaltada

_ Sessha le ha preparado el baño

_ _Gracias, iré en un momento_. Dijo ella mientras pensaba que Kenshin siempre era muy servicial. Ella no podía quejarse de eso.

_ _Kaoru dono_ _ la joven asistente de maestro se sobresaltó otra vez al oír que la llamaba de nuevo. El continúo hablando

_ A Sessha le gustaría conversar con usted después de la cena

_ Seguro_ dijo ella. De repente sus planes para la noche habían pasado de tranquilos y relajantes a varias horas de especulación y anticipación

Fin de capitulo

Nota de la traductora: como seguramente saben los que lean esta historia también soy escritora, por lo tanto es importante para mi respetar el trabajo de otro escritor y no cambiarlo, pero cuando se traduce muchas veces toca introducir más palabras o quitarlas del texto original para que pueda ser comprendido por lo tanto si alguno de ustedes decide leer esta historia en su idioma original en el perfil de Hrtio, la escritora de este fict, se darán cuenta de ello.

6


	3. Chapter III busu

Capitulo III

1era nota de la autora: cuando escribí este capítulo, pase mucho tiempo tratando de reflejar lo que hay en la cabeza de Kenshin, y espero que crean que lo hice bien. Yo soy muy extrovertida, por eso me cuesta comprender la forma de pensar de nuestro protagonista. Decidí que ese será el último capítulo, a menos de que se me ocurra una brillante idea para extenderlo. Disfrútenlo y por favor háganme saber su opinión en sus comentarios.

2da nota de autora: He hecho un par de cambios en el capítulo que afectaran el desenlace final de esta historia. Basada en las múltiples sugerencias en los comentarios he alargado el final. Espero que esta historia tenga mayor fluidez.

_ ¿En que estaba pensando? Se preguntaba Kenshin mientras cortaba unas cebollas para la sopa de la cena y Kaoru tomaba un baño. El necesitaba conversar con Kaoru, ayudarla a que se sintiera mejor, esa fue la razón por la cual le pidió que hablaran después de la cena. Pero, ¡no tenía idea de lo que le iba a decir!_ Kenshin eres un idiota, se dijo a si mismo ¿cómo pretendía arreglar todo sin haber ideado un plan? Sabía que ella probablemente quería que le dijera algo como "Kaoru-dono Sessha piensa que usted es muy bonita" pero ¡no podía decirle eso! el pelirrojo no era tonto, sabía que Kaoru estaba enamorada de él y el de ella. La joven kendoka una vez le había dicho que quería que permanecieran juntos y se tomaron de las manos. Pero años de tragedia y pena le habían enseñado a ser más cauteloso y por ello no habían llegado más lejos. Además sabía que si le decía algo como "luces muy linda esta noche" podría conducir a algo más, y él no se sentía preparado

Pero por otro lado, él quería algo más. El recordaba vívidamente la noche del 14 de mayo, la única vez que la había abrazado. A pesar de la pena del momento provocada por la partida de el a Kyoto, en su memoria estaba intacto como se sintió tenerla entre sus brazos, recordaba como la figura femenina de Kaoru había encajado perfectamente, como sus manos habían tocado su delicada espalda y la textura de su cabello sobre rozando su cara Definitivamente, quería a Kaoru de eso no había duda, pero a la vez no podía ignorar algunas cosas. Aunque él había superado todo lo relacionado con la muerte de Tomoe, el aun sentía una gran aprensión sobre su relación con las mujeres. Matar accidentalmente a tu esposa tiende a complicar tus relaciones con el sexo opuesto. ¿Kaoru no podía entender eso?

Muchos de los allegados al Dojo Kamiya, pensaban que Kenshin era un hombre muy tímido, pero eso no era totalmente cierto. Si bien era cierto que, en la mayoría de las ocasiones no verbalizaba sus sentimientos, cuando se decidía mostraba sus emociones, lo hacía sin pena o vergüenza. Era el proceso de tomar una decisión lo que le tomaba tiempo. Sentía miedo, no al rechazo pero si a causar daño. Sentía temor de volver a repetir viejos errores. Era algo que tenía que superar y tenía la intención de hacerlo por Kaoru, pero no quería sentirse presionado. Necesitaba ir paso a paso, con cuidado, para mantener sus temores y pesadillas a raya. ¿Por qué no podía dejar que él se tomara su tiempo?

De pronto Kenshin sintió algo completamente nuevo para el: resentimiento ¿porque no podía ser más paciente con él? Se sentía atrapado, como si alguien lo estuviera forzando a algo que no estaba preparado para hacer todavía. Clavo el cuchillo con el que estaba cortando las cebollas en la mesa con frustración

Kenshin miro las cebollas que había cortado dándose cuenta que ahora eran pedazos casi microscópicos. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que cuando Kaoru entro en la cocina recién bañada y con ropa limpia, lista para la cena. Ella se le acerco y miro por encima de su hombro a los pobres pedazos de cebolla

_ Vaya Kenshin, realmente destrozaste esas cebollas_ Dijo Kaoru con una leve carcajada y como si tuviera una katana en sus manos ejecuto algunos movimientos precisos en el aire_ ¡A esas cebollas sin principios no se les permitirá poner en peligro esta nueva era estilo Hiten Mitzuruyi, RYE TSUI SEN!_ Kaoru continúo riéndose hasta que noto, que el rostro de Kenshin lucia inusualmente sobrio

_ Discúlpame, supongo que mi chiste no fue muy divertido. No quise ofenderte

Kenshin por su parte de forma fría y muy formal le dijo _ La cena estará lista en unos minutos Kaoru- dono

La pelinegra que había tratado de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimiento tratando de decir algo que aligerara la tensión, ahora lucia preocupada_ Ok _Dijo ella. Y salió cabizbaja de la cocina.

_ ¡Genial!_ pensó Kenshin_ Ahora seguramente, está pensando en que le diré que me voy de esta casa, o algo así. El hecho las cebollas que estaba picando a la sopa sintiéndose muy mal y lleno de culpa por lo frio que había sido con Kaoru

El no debió haberse enojado, por el hecho de que Kaoru quisiera que él le dijera sus sentimientos. Fue perfectamente razonable su petición. Ella es joven y él no podía pretender que lo esperara para siempre. Y más aún, era injusto que el la hiciera esperar mientras el continuaba viviendo en el Dojo, pues así, alejaba cualquier otro pretendiente que ella pudiera tener. Además, en el fondo, en su corazón sabia, que si no se le declaraba pronto la perdería

El pelirrojo se sentó en un banco detrás de él y empezó a rememorar algunos otros momentos importantes vividos con la kendoka y su comportamiento. Él no la había abrazado hasta que hacia tenido que dejarla para ir a Kyoto, no le había contado sobre Tomoe hasta el ataque de Enishi, y él no la había tomado de la mano sino hasta después que ella le confeso su deseo de quedarse siempre con él. Mucho de esto vino a su mente, su indignidad, su deseo de no imponer su voluntad a otros. Pero Kaoru claramente le había dicho que lo quería realmente, sus deseos y él no tenía excusas válidas para seguir guardando silencio. Por lo tanto había llegado el momento de actuar

Intentando revertir una parte del malestar que le había causado a Kaoru en la cocina, durante la cena el ex vagabundo se comportó más amable y servicial que nunca

_Hay mucho pescado Kaoru – dono ¿le gustaría comer un poco más? Sessha ha preparado su te favorito, deje que le sirva una taza, también hice pasteles porque Sessha sabe que a usted le encantan las cosas dulces

Esto por supuesto, solo sirvió para que Kaoru se sintiera mucho más nerviosa. Convenciéndola de que Kenshin solo se comportaba así para suavizarle el futuro golpe que le provocarían las malas noticias que seguramente le diría cuando terminara la cena

Mientras esto pasaba entre nuestros dos protagonistas, Yahiko que estaba presenciando la escena sentía que la tensión en el aire podía ser cortada con un cuchillo. Por lo tanto, después de devorar su comida lo más rápido que pudo y murmurar una absurda excusa, salió de la casa. Ni Kenshin, ni Kaoru trataron de retenerlo

Después de la salida del autoproclamado samurái de Tokio, ambos permanecieron en absoluto silencio, tratando de hacer pasar el tiempo, intentando retrasar lo inevitable. Kaoru simulaba comer lo más lento posible y Kenshin fingía beber te de su taza vacía. La tensión entre ambos se hacía cada vez más incómoda y pesada, hasta que la pelinegra finalmente la rompió.

_Kenshin, siempre podemos conversar en otra ocasión si no te sientes bien.

Dijo casi desesperada a punto de romper a llorar. Por su parte, el pelirrojo considero la tentadora oferta, pero se forzó a sí mismo a seguir adelante.

_No Kaoru- dono, Sessha realmente quiere hablar con usted ¿le importaría pasear con Sessha?

Luego de escuchar esto, Kaoru se tranquilizó un poco y acepto la invitación. Ambos, salieron, y caminaron en silencio. Por su parte, Kenshin estaba muy concentrado en lo que le diría a la muchacha a su lado, esperaba poder decir las palabras correctas. La pelinegra, trataba de convencerse a sí misma que si Kenshin la rechazaba estaría bien. Seguramente encontraría una persona que si la apreciara y probablemente sería mucho más alto y musculoso que él.

Poco después de que comenzaran su paseo, a un lado del camino, encontraron un viejo y gran tronco. Al verlo, Kenshin pensó que ese sería el mejor lugar para sentarse con Kaoru y tener la larga e importante conversación. Luego de sentarse en el tronco le pidió hacer lo mismo a la pelinegra justo a su lado. El ex hitokiri pensó en las diferentes formas que había ideado para iniciar esta conversación, pero cuando la vio a luz de la luna las olvido todas.

Ella lucia muy hermosa, no lo había notado antes pero ella estaba usando un kimono nuevo. Era azul con una gran flor rosada rojiza. Mostraba y resaltaba su figura, usualmente ella la mantenía oculta debajo de sus kimonos de uso diario, y su ropa de entrenamiento. Este kimono hizo al pelirrojo pensar en cuanto ella había madurado desde que se habían conocido. El brillo de la luna hacia que su rostro se viera sereno y hermoso, sus ojos se veían más grandes y profundos por la influencia de la luz plateada. Además se arregló el cabello tan hermoso y elegantemente que pedía a gritos ser tocado.

Kenshin se quedó sin palabras, toco su mejilla admirando la cara de su amada. Por otro lado, la joven estar congelada, insegura de cómo reaccionar. Ella simplemente trataría de recordar para siempre el toque de Kenshin en su rostro.

_ Kaoru–dono _Dijo Kenshin claramente conmovido_ Usted es hermosa. La pelinegra que se quedó mirándolo directamente a los ojos de Kenshin, rompió a llorar.

_ ¿Realmente piensas eso, Kenshin?_ Ella pregunto sintiéndose un poco patética, pero realmente quería que se lo confirmara_ Por supuesto, ¿Cómo Sessha pudiera pensar otra cosa?_ Dijo el Pelirrojo tratando de ser lo más sincero posible para que ella no tuviera ninguna duda. _Pero, pero Kenshin ¿porque tú nunca me habías dicho eso antes?_ Dijo la chica la cual se limpió la nariz ruidosamente con una de sus manos, rompiendo la magia y encanto del romántico momento.

_Porque Sessha ha sido un estúpido, Sessha lo siente Kaoru dono _ Los labios de Kaoru se curvaron para formar una gran y genuina sonrisa, que le hizo sentir a Kenshin un gran bienestar. El tomo su mano, entrelazando sus dedos_ Kenshin es realmente bueno saber que tú piensas que soy linda pero..._ ella dejo de hablar abruptamente porque no quería ser mal interpretada_ Pero un hombre puede admirara a una mujer sin... que realmente le importe. Ella lo miro seriamente, rogándole que la entendiera para que no tuviera que repetírselo.

_ A Sessha le interesa mucho Kaoru- dono. Si Kaoru-dono lo permite a Sessha tiene la intención de quedarse a su lado y nunca irse.

_Al principio Kaoru sintió una felicidad sublime en su corazón al ir la confesión de Kenshin. Después de un momento, sin embargo Kaoru al analizar a profundidad las palabras del ex vagabundo sintió una gran ansiedad puesto que no era la confesión de amor que ella esperaba, por tanto, no estaba del todo feliz.

Por su parte, el pelirrojo al ver la cara de incertidumbre de la chica le dijo.

_ ¿No le gustaría eso Kaoru dono? Pregunto Kenshin experimentando por primera vez un fragmento de duda en los sentimientos de la joven hacia el _ No es eso Kenshin, es que antes ya habíamos hablado de eso... y nada cambio. Yo solo... ¡Mou Kenshin! No quiero solo ser la mujer que te da mujer que te da cobijo. Kenshin soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio antes de sonreír de nuevo. Ese dilema de Kaoru él podía aclararlo.

_Sessha espera que no crea que Sessha le dice eso a cualquier mujer. Sessha ha sido lento para cambiar, es cierto, pero Sessha intentara ser más rápido si Kaoru –dono pudiera tenerle más paciencia. Para un hombre viejo es difícil cambiar su forma de ser

Luego de escuchar lo dicho por el pelirrojo, Kaoru golpeo juguetonamente el hombro del pelirrojo_ ¡Viejo! Por favor, no parece que tuvieras más de 20_ Kenshin se relajó gracias a esa broma, pero tenía claro que las cosas no podían ser igual que antes, después de esa confesión. Kenshin cumpliría su promesa de tratar que las cosas entre ellos fluyeran más fácil y rápidamente

Luego de esto, ambos caminaron de regreso al Dojo. Cuando vieron el patio de la casa notaron que había un gran charco de agua por eso Kenshin paso primero y luego le tendió la mano a la joven para ayudarla a cruzar. Cuando Kaoru finalmente pasó Kenshin no soltó su mano. Por otro lado, Kenshin se veía muy concentrado como cuando tenía un gran combate. Lentamente, Kaoru retiro su mano de la del pelirrojo y coloco ambas sobre el pecho del ex vagabundo. Así pudo darse cuenta de los rápidos latidos de su corazón, realmente estaba muy nervioso pero él no retrocedió. Por el contrario, la acerco más a su pecho colocando una de sus manos alrededor de su cintura y la otra rodeando gentilmente su mentón, mirando directamente a sus ojos azul oscuro como la noche. Ella se aproximó más a él y en un instante beso a Kenshin en los labios No fue su mejor beso. La pelinegra realmente, no sabía que estaba haciendo pues fue su primer beso, y Kenshin estaba un poco fuera de práctica. Pero para Kaoru seria uno de sus más hermosos y memorables recuerdos.

Kenshin ya le había dicho que era hermosa, pero fue su beso lo que realmente la convenció

En los años venideros, la joven kendoka aprendería a apreciar los pequeños actos de ternura y afecto diarios de Kenshin como su mayor forma de expresar sus sentimientos por ella. Que Kenshin la tratara como si fuera la cosa más preciada del planeta era más valioso que un montón de palabras bonitas

Pero por supuesto, como a cualquier mujer le gusto que su amado le dijera aunque solo fuera una vez que era bonita.

Fin de la historia

Nota de la traductora, Emilia Tsukino: primero que todo quiero agradecer a hrtiu la autora original de esta historia, por haber aceptado que yo tradujera esta historia, sin ella esto no sería posible .

Como algunos de ustedes lectores saben también soy escritora, pero esta faceta de traductora es nueva para mí, y me gusto, por eso estoy considerando traducir otras historias (no ahora, tengo mucho trabajo en la secundaria donde trabajo como profesora de inglés)

Pd: Sessha espera que su humilde traducción haya sido agradable

Pd2: Sessha quiere que cuando se decida a traducir otras historias o escribir una nueva la lean

9


End file.
